1. Field
This application generally relates to a low-speed lightweight three or four-wheeled recumbent cycle for recreational and utility uses operated by a user-chosen combination of either a multiple geared manual pedal system or an on-demand zero-emissions electric motor; incorporating a modular frame and rear axle construction design; also incorporating a rear wheel limited slip differential and utilizing oversized, large width tires; a highly visible canopy top; optional photovoltaic cell panel mounted on the canopy frame for battery recharge purposes, and also incorporating a rear end trailer hitch or receiver towing feature.
2. Prior Art
Various alternative energy, “low-emissions” low-speed three and four wheeled vehicles have been proposed in the past for the general purpose of extending mileage and reducing emissions. Within this general population of vehicles is what is commonly referred to as a “Neighborhood Electric Vehicle” (“NEV”). An NEV, in turn, is defined as a battery electric vehicle falling under the United States Department of Transportation classification for low-speed vehicles, a federally-approved street vehicle classification under Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard 500 (FMVSS 500), having a gross vehicle weight rating of less than 3,000 pounds and a top speed of between 20 to 25 miles per hour (49 CRF Part 571 et seq.). NEVs are also sometimes referred to as “Low Speed Vehicles” (“LSV”). Many of these NEVs utilize strictly electrical motors powered by a battery for their means of locomotion, with the battery being charged/recharged by either a solar array on the vehicle itself or in combination with recharging by plugging the unit into a standard 110 volt electrical a/c outlet. Most NEVs are not lightweight and are typically designed for more than one passenger. Moreover, they generally do not include a manual locomotion option and are propelled exclusively by means of the electric power. Some states that authorize NEV's generally restrict their operation to streets with a maximum speed limit of 35 to 45 mph. Because of federal law, however, dealers may not sell non-human powered vehicles that can go faster than 25 mph. If such a vehicle is designed or modified to exceed 25 mph, it then becomes subject to the safety requirements applicable to passenger cars.
Regulations for operating NEV's vary by state with the federal government permitting states to impose additional safety requirements beyond those contained in federal regulations (49 CFR Part 571.5), and as noted, many states restrict their use to streets with lower overall speed limits. Many local communities provide separate routes for NEV's and may impose further safety and design requirements upon them. Generally speaking, however, because of their weight and maximum speed capabilities, most NEV's are primarily designed for use on hard surfaces (concrete or asphalt) and are generally not “turf friendly”.
The United States Army has indicated an intention to acquire 4,000 NEV's within the next three years to be used for transport of personnel, security patrol, maintenance and delivery services (www.army.mil/-newsrelease/2009/01/12/15707.\
Maximizing the potential for physical exercise by providing for manual locomotion in combination with employment of a zero-emissions electric motor, could enhance the utility and recreational features of NEVs and, owing to the numerous tax incentives available generally for such vehicles, make them generally more economically attractive to own and available to a wider segment of the public.
Specific prior art including an electric tricycle, driven by one motor supplied by battery and recharged by solar panels is described in Sharan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,862. The solar panels are mounted on the roof and track the sun. Electric braking is employed. No manual means of locomotion is indicated. The mechanical means for constructing the vehicle are not apparent. Young, U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,726 discloses a bicycle with detachable optional electric motor assist. Whittaker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,369 discloses another electric motor-driven bicycle but without employing a detachable electric motor feature. Both of these inventions, however, are bicycles and do not include three or four-wheeled vehicles.
There are also a number of pedal and motor assist driven multi-wheeled vehicles. Schoenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,685 shows a pedal/motor driven tricycle employing a 1 hp motor supplied by batteries charged by solar panels and a pedal-driven generator. However, no pedal multi-gearing (derailleur) mechanism is indicated and, accordingly, operating the vehicle by manual means alone on grass or similar turf would be a physical challenge for any extended period of time. No rear axle limited slip differential mechanism is employed, thus resulting in driving power (pedal or electric) being provided equally to both rear wheels via the rear axle, nor does there exist a rear “hitch” for the purpose of towing materials, cargo, etc. behind the vehicle. Maurer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,174 discloses a pedal-driven three-wheeled recumbent tricycle with an adjustable leaning and steering mechanism but also without either a pedal gearing mechanism nor the combination of an electric motor. Harada, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,154 discloses a tricycle with an electric motor and pedal drive but without employment of a multi-geared derailleur system for facilitating manual locomotion, nor a rear hitch for towing and transporting materials, cargo, etc. Levavi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,699 discloses a two-person pedal driven tricycle. Donoghue et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,898 discloses a hydraulic pedal-operated polycycle employing a hydraulic cylinder and piston system to amplify the pressure of the pedaling action. Harmon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,149 discloses a pedal-drive two-person golf cart not employing an electric motor nor a multiple gearing system for pedaling. Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,277 discloses a human powered front wheel drive tricycle having two steerable front wheels. Randolph et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,776 discloses a three wheel vehicle employing a pair of front wheel and axle assemblies. A pivotable rear fork and single rear wheel axle assembly provides steering. No electric motor is employed. Pivar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,517 discloses a lightweight electrically driven three-wheeled vehicle employing two batteries for powering the motor assisted by pedal drive. The manual pedal mechanism, however, is provided for emergency use only when the electric motor is not functioning and not generally for manual locomotion. The seating is upright and not recumbent. No multiple gearing system is used with the pedal arrangement nor does the rear axle employ a limited slip differential, nor does the vehicle include any capability for towing.
Prior art has not disclosed the employment of multiple gearing for manual pedal locomotion in similar vehicles and generally relies on fixed transmission ratios. As such, manual pedaling for any significant period of time on soft terrain, such as grass, dirt or gravel and similar turf, would be a physical challenge. The implementation of a derailleur mechanism employing at least seven (7) independent gearing ratios would address this problem and allow the user enhanced physical exercise without unnecessary resort to use of the electric motor thus enhancing battery life while providing a maximum opportunity for physical exercise.
Prior art has not disclosed incorporation of a limited slip rear differential along with or without extra-wide tires and overall low vehicle weight to minimize the impact on grass and similar turf. This is particularly important under circumstances where one rear wheel may be situated in a wet or “soft” turf environment while the other rear wheel situated on more dry or stable ground. Employing a limited slip feature and thus transmitting the power to only that wheel situated on dry or stable ground, the vehicle would be able to move forward without unduly “spinning” and “digging” into the wet or unstable spot occupied by the other rear wheel. A vehicle employing such a limited rear axle differential and being utilized for golf purposes (on any similar activity done on grass or similar turf) would have a reduced impact on the underlying grass or turf.
Prior art has also not disclosed employment of frame (front and rear portions) and rear axle modularity. Frame and axle modularity in the design and construction of the vehicle would facilitate both its manufacture and, more importantly, shipping and transfer, thus reducing transportations costs and facilitating access to numerous potential manufacturing locations, including developing nations where lower costs for fabrication may exist. Having such frame modularity would also facilitate alterations and improvements in a single component without having to redesign the entire vehicle assembly. Employing the ability for modular connection of a canopy can further enhance this feature.
Prior art has generally emphasized use of similar vehicles for personal locomotion, except perhaps only in conjunction with playing golf and incorporating an on-board carrier for carrying the necessary clubs and equipment. The potential utility feature of similar vehicles has been ignored or de-emphasized. Thus prior art emphasizes a focus on the recreational uses and related potential of the vehicle and minimizes or avoids altogether emphasis for potential use of the vehicle for a variety of utility purposes such as personnel movement, movement of pets and baby carriages, light cargo transport, tolls and maintenance and related equipment transport and the like. Multiple optional rear end attachments would allow interchange between various on-board cargo-carrying devices, a carrier for golf equipment being but one. In addition, incorporation of a rear “trailer hitch” or “receiver” would allow the vehicle to tow small trailers or similar non-powered vehicles thus enhancing the utility aspect of the vehicle.
The use of a multiple geared (derailleur) manual pedaling system can maximize physical exercise while employing the vehicle for either recreational or utility purposes on a wide variety of surfaces, including grass, dirt and pavement.
Resort to a sturdy and highly-visible canopy would not only protect the occupant from sun, wind, rain, etc. but would also provide a safety factor, increasing the ability of the surrounding traffic, persons, etc. to see the vehicle. An optional solar panel for the purpose of recharging the electric battery can be readily mounted to the canopy thus minimizing the need for a/c recharge and maximizing the battery life during operation.